


Search Party

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Category: Danny Phantom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Other, just enjoy yourself kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi all, I’ve been marathoning Danny Phantom lately. In the middle of the night I was struck with a crossover. After some thinking, I decided to go ahead and write it out. It’s short and nothing really spectacular happens just some good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search Party

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue Danny says upon meeting Frisk is in reference to a post by nicktoonsunite on tumblr. Pay them a visit!

Danny found himself booted through the Infi-Map portal and landing in something squishy.

“Of all the places for the thermos to be did it have to be a…” He paused to pick himself up and look around. “Swamp?”

“ _Swamp?_ ”

Reacting with a loud yelp and a cringe, Danny looked around for the source of the voice. He heard his own cry echoed close by, in fact right at his feet. Looking down as it repeated his voice, he found it to be a blue glowing flower.

“Huh. Weird.”

“ _Huh. Weird._ ”

Danny pulled a sour face and moved away looking closer at his surroundings. The ground was swampy in some places and the walls were solid rock. Didn’t know swamps could exist underground.

The Infi-Map indicated the thermos had fallen here after yet another misadventure with Vlad. It contained, well, probably one of the most powerful ghosts in the universe, and not one whose origins he liked to think about. Danny had decided to come after it alone. Tucker and Sam didn’t need to get stranded if that happened. He left them alone with Clockwork in case things went south while he was here.

“If I were a Fenten-thermos where would I be…?” He asked himself gliding over the marsh and rocky landscape. The entire place was illuminated by the flowers and other glowing plants alone. He stopped mid-flight when a blue spear whizzed past his cheek.

“ _GAH!_ ”

“STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!” Someone in a suit of armor with the helmet shaped like a fish sprang out from the darkness.

“I don’t know what kind of human you are but you’re not taking another step!” She summoned and threw another spear. Danny became intangible just in time to dodge.

“Wait! You can disappear? Like a ghost.” Her hostility seemed to die down dramatically.

“Uh, yeah, kinda the point.”

“Then you might be related to Napstablook.” She straightened up from a fighting stance and flipped open the lid on her helmet. It revealed a face covered in blue scales. Still not the ugliest face he’s ever seen.

“Napsta-who?”

“Napstablook. Look, I’m sorry for all that. And don’t tell them I tried to beat you to a pulp. They have enough to feel sad about.” Before Danny could ask any more questions, the monster dissolved into the shadows. Man, she seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Not that he could complain, he was on a time limit of his own. At least he had a lead with this Napsta-whoever.

Danny resumed floating through the area becoming invisible to avoid anymore unwanted interruptions.

“Now if I were a _sad_ ghost where would I be… Well, that answers my question.” After drifting down a small cave corridor he came upon two houses vaguely ghost shaped. The door to the house on the left opened. A little kid walked out wearing a purple and blue striped sweater. Danny made himself visible again intending to ask about the ghost. In reaction, the kid looked startled. _Really_ startled, like, wait is that a heart floating in front of him now?

 

Frisk encountered a lingering spirit floating in front of Napstablook’s house. They decided to investigate why it was there.

“Whoa, hey there little guy. Say, have you, by any chance, seen a thermos around here?” Frisk shook their head. The spirit in response looked defeated their former polite grin turning to a frown. Feeling a spark of compassion, Frisk told him to wait there while they went inside to get Napstablook.

“……” Napstablook followed Frisk outside quietly. The other spirit let out a yell of surprise at seeing them. He’d seen bedsheet ghosts before but this one was about as tall as he was and the eyes were just-

“oh….should i…go back…?” Napstablook spoke in a gloomy voice averting the stranger’s gaze. Frisk looked back at them and shook their head. They gave Napstablook an encouraging smile. A lot of help was needed when looking for something.

“I, uh, I apologize for that. I’ve never seen a ghost like you before. My name’s Danny Phantom.”

“…i’m napstablook. you wanted to look for a thermos?” Danny nodded.

“we might find it in the dump…follow me.” As Napstablook turned to go Frisk walked up to Danny.

 

The kid tugged on Danny’s hand silently asking to be held. Picking them up, Danny began to float and follow Napstablook through the underground. At least the heart had disappeared. What kind of a place was this where that happened?

“Hey, what’s your name?” He asked trying to make conversation. The kid smiled and brought a finger to their lips in a shushing motion. Ah, good ole secret identities. Danny couldn’t help but take a liking to the kid. Kind of reminded him of someone he hadn’t seen in awhile.

“Oh, right, do you know anyone in a suit of armor?” The kid looked up at him confused and concerned. “She attacked me thinking I was a human.”

She hadn’t been off the mark in a way, but if _this_ kid was a human they were in danger. A lot of it.

“Undyne,” they replied in a soft voice.

“undyne?” Napstablook had overheard and drifted closer.

“Yeah, she seems to be looking for a human. And not in a good way.” Napstablook pondered the thought. The kid waved their legs over the ground passing underneath gently brushing against it. The ghost stopped as they reached the water logged dump. Danny set the kid down.

“….if undyne is looking for a human then one fell down here.”

“Here?”

“the underground…oh….am i talking too much? we’re here after all…”

Napstablook floated off muttering to themselves about the thermos and Undyne. Danny sighed and slumped his shoulders. He wasn’t getting a lot of answers about this place. Then again, that might be for the best. Watching the kid splash around a bit, he felt more relaxed about their supposed endangerment. They already knew who Undyne was and, maybe, they didn’t need his meddling.

The kid splashd over and tugged his sleeve before wading off towards the heaps of trash. Danny joined them in beginning to sift through the garbage. The shiny thermos shouldn’t be too hard to find. Most of the stuff they were looking through was old, outdated, or plain rotten.

Suddenly from deeper in the dump came a joyful cry.

“Wow! I-I’ve never seen a thermos like this! It’s so sleek and shiny!” Cried a feminine voice.

“Uh oh.” Danny zipped over fast as he could to see a monster holding up the Fenten-thermos. She had on a white lab coat and was covered in yellow scales. Instead of looking like a fish, she appeared to be more of a dinosaur. Her joy dwindled at seeing Danny floating nearby.

“Oh…is…this your garbage? I-I mean thermos?” She said sheepishly. Danny took it from her examining the cap. It was still in place.

“Yes, and thank you.” Splashing from behind meant the kid and Napstablook were trailing behind him.

“Oh gosh! You never saw me!” The monster ducked inside of a stack of trash. Danny shrugged and turned to the kid who splashed up.

“Found it! And it’s mostly-” He paused as a dent rose up from inside to mar the perfect surface. “-intact. Thanks for helping me find it you guys. As for the, uh, yell you heard it was nothin’ to worry about.”

Napstablook proceeded to look embarrassed at being thanked and the kid smiled. Danny smiled back and pulled out the Infi-Map. Before he could use it, the kid stepped forwards and locked his gaze.

“Will you visit?” Their question was asked quietly.

“Maybe someday little guy,” Danny answered with a soft smile. Stowing the thermos away he unrolled the Infi-Map. At his request, he was whisked away back to his own place and time.


End file.
